This invention relates in general to chemical compositions and, more particularly, to insecticides and air fresheners which are so uniquely formulated that marked economies in production are effected, and previously recognized potential hazards are eliminated.
Heretofore, insecticidal preparations, both aerosolized and non-aerosolized, have customarily and expectedly embodied ingredients inherently dangerous to the user, as therein a solvent serves as the carrier. The same have been potentially harmful for a variety of reasons, including, among others, possible flammability, as with petroleum distillates, isopropanol, acetone, aromatic solvents, such as, xylene, etc.; or an inherent hazard for damaging surfaces, such as, floors, furniture, and the like upon which such preparations might ultimately come to rest, as illustratively wherein methylene chloride, to mention one of the most common, would serve as the carrier; or present a serious peril to the health of the user, with especial concern for disorders of the nervous system, with there being a veritable host of well known carriers capable of such activity. In addition to all such possible hazards through use of currently available insecticides, in aerosolized insecticides, wherein typically an emulsion has been formed, and with the carrier being water, considerable expense is entailed in providing the necessary degree of propellant. Similarly, with air freshener preparations, in aerosolized form, such as, room deodorizers, and the like, there is included necessarily an exceedingly high proportionality of propellant which renders such preparations relatively costly.
Consequently, it would be desired with aerosolized and non-aerosolized insecticides to reduce the level of the carrier which is the source of the dangers outlined, while also with aerosolized insecticides, as well as air fresheners which are already water based, the aim would be to lower costliness in production which could be achieved by reducing the relative amount of propellant. To the present time, as preferable as these goals might be, the same have not been accomplished.
However, by means of the present invention, it has been found that the incorporation within such preparations of cocodiethanolamide, as developed hereinbelow, quite unexpectedly and surprisingly produces the results sought with respect to the insecticides and air fresheners by reason of the unique property of serving as a dispersal agent. This unusual property of cocodiethanolamide has been disclosed in applicant's co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 282,050, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,345, and 237,155, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,342, entitled "Aerosol Preparations", as well as in bulk form in pending application Ser. No. 250,745, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,344, entitled "Water Dispersions". Thus, it is to be understood that with the present invention cocodiethanolamide is not incorporated for utilization of its recognized emulsifying and stabilizing properties, but is used to bring about, within the systems of the preparations of the type stated, a condition tantamount to an unstable emulsion wherein the phases tend to separate, but are transitorily intermixed into relative stability upon agitation. Upon dispensing immediately subsequent to the agitation, the phases will separate and revert to the constituent components. Thus, with the present invention, without any intention of limitation, the preparations will be referred to as dispersions to signify the inherent instability, as distinguished from emulsions with which cocodiethanolamide has been historically associated. As disclosed in applicant's aforesaid co-pending applications, the dispersion characteristics of the preparation are controlling, as distinguished from the expected emulsion characteristics of the dispensed preparations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide insecticide preparations, both aerosolized and non-aerosolized, and aerosolized air fresheners which embody a dispersal agent whose presence eliminates the heretofore reluctantly accepted hazards presented by the commonly used solvents for the particular active ingredients.
It is another object of the present invention to provide insecticides and air fresheners in aerosol form which embody an amount of propellant markedly reduced from that currently considered requisite for effective dispensation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide insecticidal and air freshener preparations which may incorporate as active ingredients liquids and combinations of liquids, as well as powders.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide insecticide preparations, both in aerosolized and non-aerosolized form, and aerosolized air fresheners which permit utilization of water as a carrier for hydrophobic chemicals, as well as for chemicals that have been previously delivered by means of petrochemical, or other non-aqueous solvents; and, additionally, for improving the effectiveness of current systems which may incorporate water as a carrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an insecticidal preparation which embodies a dispersal agent for elimination of the usual potential hazards without diminution in the biological activity of the agent or agents being dispensed since such preparations may incorporate various combinations of ingredients to endow the preparation with the designed insect-treating qualities, such as, residual action alone, or with repellancy, knock-down, etc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a preparation of the character stated wherein the physical and chemical characteristics of the active ingredients are unaltered from the pre-diluted state thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide preparations of the character stated which possess substantially indefinite shelf life so that regardless of the transpired interval between production and dispensing, no loss of activity occurs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide preparations of the character stated which may be economically produced in accordance with well known production techniques so that novel instrumentation and equipment are not required.